Katte
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Told in Yumi's POV, what are her thoughts as she watch the man of her love die before her? R+R!!! (must-read for Yumi fans!!)


Disclaimer- own nothing except for the Dum Dum wrapper in my pocket

A/n- my lil tribute to Yumi Konagata, my favorite female character in Rurouni Kenshin! (oh and Tomoe's okay too…why do I always go for the ghosts? Come to think about it, Souzo Sagara doesn't look too bad either…) The Japanese excerpt is mainly the line Yumi says in the song Juppon-Gattana, when she's dying and you know all that mushy stuff.

Katte 

Yumi Konagata, the most valued prostitute of her time.

Here I am, watching the man I love struggle against the manslayer Battousai.

I clutch the pocketwatch fearfully, hoping against hope that time would slow down…that time would Shishio-sama a second chance.

_Please, _I prayed silently, _please let Shishio-sama win…_

Alas, time did not slow down, instead it seemed to quicken. 

The ticking of the watch seemed to foreshadow death, and I choked back a cry as my eyes saw the time.

_Past fifteen minutes._

Houji watched impassively by my side, his bandaged fingers were curled around—around—

"Houji!" I cried, clutching his coat, "Use the rifle, pray, use it!  Can't you see Shishio-sama is at his end???"

"End?" he looked at me quizzically.

"You _forgot?! _Shishio-sama can only fight for fifteen minutes altogether! As an aftermath of his burning, it destroyed his sweat pores and if—if it passed fifteen minutes—who knows what will happen?!"

I watched as his hand tightened around the barrel of the gun and—

Threw it away.

"_Why?!"_ I yelled at him, "_Why did you throw the gun away?!?!"_

"Believe in him, Yumi.  We must believe in Shishio-sama." Houji replied calmly, watching the battle without any clear expression his face.

I stifled a sob, and glanced at the pocketwatch again.

Waaay past fifteen minutes.

As the Battousai gave Shishio-sama his final and ultimate attack, the Soaring Dragon Flash (roughly translated by CyberSerpent -_-;;;), Shishio-sama gave a groan and—and—

_He's at his end!!! I broke into a cry and ran for my beloved._

"Yumi!" Houji shouted.

I dashed between Shishio-sama and Battousai, pleading, "Please, haven't you had enough?  Isn't this enough for you?  Please, don't torture Shishio-sama any longer!  …please…"

Battousai's eyes softened, and he put down his sword—

_"You're too innocent, Battousai.  Our battle's not over yet."_

Then—then all I felt was blinding pain in my bosom, and then I fell backwards.  All I saw was the Battousai falling also, bleeding heavily from a side wound.

"You're not human, Shishio.  Do you really—_DO YOU REALLY WANT TO WIN THAT BAD?!?!  THAT BAD THAT YOU CAN—YOU CAN BETRAY THE ONE TRUE PERSON WHO LOVES YOU?!?!"_

Then…all was becoming blurry…and then Shishio-sama voice…

"Betray?  I don't know what you're talking about.  There's not one person in this world who understands me better than her, and I her."

His gloved hand slowly moved up my neck, my tears sprinkling down on them.  All I could manage was a few words:

"I'm so…happy.  This was the first time I actually came in use for a battle…and in Shishio-sama's most important battle too…Everytime, when Soujiro or Kamatari fights for Shishio-sama…I get so jealous… To Shishio-sama, battling is his life.  And all I can do is just stand by and watch.  So many times…I get so jealous and envious, why can't I help Shishio-sama too?  But this time, it's different." 

I looked at Shishio-sama and touched his bloodied face…so beautiful in my eyes… 

_"Katte...!  Katte kudasaimase!  Shisho-sama... Yumi wa hitoashi saki......jigoku de... Omachi... shite.. ...orimasu."_

Then all was blank.

A/n- normally I wouldn't intervene at the end of an extremely sad fic (to keep da atmosphere, ya know?), but here's the translation of the words Yumi said at her death: _"Win…!  Please win!  Shishio-sama…Yumi will be…one step ahead of you…in Hell…" _

And yes, this was told in her POV.

R+R pleaseeeee!!!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~

PS. And if you have time, PLEASE review my Soujiro tributes, Innocence and Journey!  I don't have any yet…sniffles.


End file.
